A Series Of Oneshots Different Pairings
by No Longer Writing See Profile
Summary: This 'story' will be lots of chapters with several different pairings and I will add ones suggested by the readers. Terrible summary i know but give it a go!


**Hey this is my first ever bleach oneshot and first attempt at a pairing of Ichigo and Rukia so now that I have an excuse you can read it. This is about 2,000 words long. R&R please**

**

* * *

**

COME AND GET IT THEN

The sun was slowly creeping through window of the substitute shinigamis window bathing his face in the golden sunlight, but causing him to stir. Sitting up in his bed Ichigo ran a hand through his hair before kicking his sheets off and taking a shower. After he had had a shower and got dressed he paced slowly downstairs still wary of his probably mentally Ill father attacking him, again. Much to Ichigos relief he wasn't there. Walking to the fridge there was a sign pinned up on it

'Gone to festival, Karin and Yuzu too. You can survive a day right?'

Pompous ass I swear!' Ichigo started but he soon realised that he had the whole day to do nothing apart from now because his substitute shinigami badge had just alerted him to a hollow presence in the area. Sighing Ichigo laid down on the couch and popped his soul from his body. Shifting Zangetsus weight on his back he launched himself from his bedroom window enjoying the cooling feel of the crisp morning wind running off of his face and blowing his hair around, but still remaining alert because of the hollow, and he had found it. Locking onto the spiritual pressure he flash stepped closer to it and before he knew it he was facing it point blank

"Okay let's get this over with, I'm real hungry" he said un-sheathing Zangetsu and taking his stance. I'm reply the hollow simply roared and lunged at him allowing Ichigo to dodge the attack easily, but Ichigo felt a searing pain in his left arm. Looking to his arm he noticed that the part of his uniform there was missing and his arm was covered him blood, dripping slowly to the ground.

"The hell..." was all Ichigo managed to say before the hollow attacked him again, catching him off guard. Flash stepping away to a nearby tree branch, Ichigo began to assess his enemy, now taking it a lot more seriously. Ichigo tried to move as the hollow attacked him but he couldn't, the spiritual energy it was releasing was crushing his own. Deciding enough was enough he threw caution to the wind and released huge amounts of his own spiritual energy in an attempt to subdue to hollow, but it didn't work. The hollow slowly walked to Ichigo as he readied himself for the attack trying to use his left arm as little as possible due to the extent of the injuries. As the hollow closed in on him he brought Zangetsu to the right to slice across the body of the hollow. As the hollow raised its claws Ichigo drew Zangetsu across the hollow slicing it cleanly in half making it disintegrate though it was different, it became fluid like and rippled with a purple light and then disappeared. Ichigos thought were interrupted by another raging pain on his back as he stumbled forward. Spinning round he saw an arrancar stood there smiling widely

"What the... Where'd you come from ya freak!" Ichigo asked panting as be raised a hand to his back and looked at his fingers to realise he had been cut across his back too

"Well well, where are my manners? My name is Dondoku, how did you like my little trick?" he said looking into Ichigos eyes

"So you trick to win, you can't fight?" Ichigo taunted wearing a slight grin when Dondokus eye twitched slightly. Not waiting for an answer Ichigo jumped forward at his enemy spinning as he did so, letting his release his bankai and hollow mask at the same time without the enemy seeing it. As Ichigos focus shifted back to Dondoku he saw the twitch deteriorate into a look of horror within the space of one second. Wrapping the Getsuga Tensho around Zangetsu he sliced at Dondoku leaving a huge gash in his chest which spilled blood at his feet. Ichigo flash stepped away looking at Dondoku as he fell to his knees, then to his face laying still. Smirking beneath the mask Ichigo walked past his corpse to return home but he stopped by a tugging at his ankles. Turning back Ichigo stood beside the fallen Dondoku who now lay on his back as blood spilled from the corner of his mouth.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked harshly but he was soon answered by the manic look on his face as he felt another zanpakuto go through his chest, ripping flesh, bone and clothing alike. Looking down Ichigo saw his own blood on the end of Dondokus zanpakuto and the fake Dondoku had disintegrated into nothing. Flash stepping away Ichigo wavered slightly as he took his stance, holding the wound with one hand whilst the other held Zangetsu tightly.

'Crap, I can't keep going like this! What the hell is he doing?' Ichigo thought to himself furrowing his brow further, but his worries came too late as he was again face to face with Dondoku. Not reacting quick enough Ichigo had been kicked in the chest and had been knocked through a tree and left a huge crater and skid marks where he landed and tumbled across the ground. Raising his head from looking at some grass Ichigo saw read as Dondoku stood above him with his zanpakuto pointing down at his head. As his vision began to slip and stir the world around him, he saw Dondoku look to his left and there was a huge white flash then the world descended into darkness.

Ichigo awoke to find himself back on his couch at home where he thought he left his body

'Must've been a dream then' he reasoned until his arm ventured down his chest to find the souvenirs from his battle with Dondoku. Groaning inwardly he looked around to find it was now night time. As he moved around a little, finding all his limbs in place, he caught some movement from the corner of his eye

"Who's there?" he asked warily, knowing he could do much in this state but he relaxed slightly when Rukias face came into his vision. Sighing he turned his head back over to look out of the window

"So no thank you then?" she asked tapping her foot

"I'm assuming your the one who saved me?" he asked not looking at her. Sitting down in the seat away from where he was resting she explained how she wanted to observe Ichigo fight and she had turned up late anyway. She placed a damp cloth on Ichigos head asking him to rest some more as his wounds weren't fully healed yet. Reluctantly complying Ichigo simply stared out of the window until he fell asleep, but Rukia had also fell asleep and couldn't heal his injuries any more than they were now.

Opening his eyes Ichigo found himself still looking towards the window longing to be moving again, he hated being still for long spans of time. Shifting his gaze over to the chair to his right he caught sight of Rukia who was holding Zangetsu

"Hey, that's mine" Ichigo said making her look up

"Yeah, why don't you come get it?" she teased knowing he wouldn't be so stupid as to... "Ichigo what're you doing!" she asked seeing him moving from sitting to standing. Turning to face her he slowly began to pace forward giving her the false impression that he was seriously injured. As he got closer he reached and planted his hand on Zangetsus handle and looked Rukia in the eye

"Coming to get it, seeing as you won't give it to me" he said wheezing slightly realising he had strained himself a bit too much when he began to see stars and his vision swirled slightly. Toppling forward Rukia caught him supporting his weight with her shoulder. Falling to their knees Ichigo looked up at Rukia his Hazel eyes locking with her own deep blue. Feeling herself blush and a knot form in the pit of her stomach Rukia tried to push Ichigo back a bit, but she soon found that he wasn't moving so she had to bite the bullet if she ever wanted something to happen

"Ichigo..." she started not being able to find the right words "Ichigo I want to..." but she was cut off by Ichigo smashing his own lips to hers. Rukias eyes flew wide at the sudden contact but she soon melted into the kiss, closing her own eyes whilst she ran a hand through his hair and another around his neck. Breaking apart, the need for air becoming to great, Ichigo sat there with a smirk on his face

"Idiot, it took you this long plus me nearly getting killed to realise how you feel" Ichigo said scoffing slightly

"WHAT!" Rukia exploded "it took you this long and nearly getting killed to realise how you feel!" she finished nearly screaming

"Woah, calm down I was joking" Ichigo said raising his hands in surrender

"I know, but for a moment there I thought... Oh never mind" she said throwing herself into his arms "I don't care how long it took as long as I'm with you Ichigo Kurosaki. The man who saved me from execution, you saved my life and at the same time made it better" she finished whispering into his ear sending shivers up his spine

"Yeah well, I feel the same but you turned my life upside down and I nearly got killed several times rescuing you, I deserve a thank you" he said Jokingly making Rukia pick up her trusty sketch pad on the table behind Ichigo and club him lightly on the head with it, which pretty soon ended in a wrestling match between the two.

After several hours of on-off battling Ichigo collapsed on the couch exhausted, panting slightly Ichigo stretched out as Rukia came and sat across his lap, resting her head into his shoulder as Ichigo stroked her hair.

"I love you Ichigo" she said quietly into his chest, barely more than a whisper.

"I love you too Rukia" he whispered back tipping her head back so he could kiss her. Afterwards the two feel asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**Agh finally done. Since I finished my other bleach Story "By Her Hand" I have had a lot of free time on my hands and I managed to get to a decent ending point (if people want it) to send my Avatar fic "A Knife To The Back" (and as I'm writing this there's a minor thunder storm outside that keeps blinding me because I'm actually in bed LOL and it's 0:54am) anywho this is my first Ichi x Ruki one-shot. Please R&R and tell me if you like it, and if I get enough positive feed back I will consider turning this into a series of Ichi x Ruki with the possibility of other pairings. Thanks**


End file.
